


Prompt 3

by The_One_Whooooo



Series: Classification AU [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Age Regression, Classification AU, Littles Are Known, No Slash, No Smut, Non-Sexual Age Play, Regressuary, nsap, regressuary 2019, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_One_Whooooo/pseuds/The_One_Whooooo
Summary: Character B gets A a stuffed animal





	Prompt 3

It was no secret that Sonya had trouble asking for things. Little her never spoke about her thoughts and Big her still had trouble believing that she wasn’t a burden. So whenever Dan took her shopping he would look closely. Did she like this shirt or that one? Sippy cups or bottles? (He had decided to get one pack of each just in case.) He just hoped that the blanket she had picked out really was the one she wanted.

But now…. Now he was a bit out of his element. Because while he did have some experience shopping for kids, this was a big occasion.

Sonya had one stuffed animal. Just one. And that was the one from the adoption center that she took with her. A slightly worn stuffed dog, clearly one that you would be asked to donate to a local charity at a store. But she loved that thing so much.

Dan didn't know if anyone had ever _given_ Sonya a toy. That wasn't the reason he found himself in the toy section, though.

He wanted to give her something. Maybe not a doll, those had to be hand picked by whoever would play with them. Not a hard toy, so no legos or toys that would need batteries (he had bought those already and they didn't really need more for now). Something soft… Maybe another stuffed animal?

Most of the ones here had too big eyes or were too fluffy. Basically bigger kid toys. But from what little he knew, Sonya liked the more ‘realistic’ ones, with soft fur and stuffing.

As Dan went down the isles he found himself thinking hard. No sharks, Sonya didn't really like fish. Maybe a unicorn? Hm… not a lot of softness there. He'd...buy the unicorn and save it for another time. At the end of the final isle, Dan looked at the toys in his cart. There were four, not including the unicorn. After a bit of thinking he put two away. It took even longer to decide between the two. This one was softer, but that one had better eyes. This one felt better when hugging, oh but that one was so cute….

In the end Dan had decided. He would get this one, Sonya would love it. And he held a smile on his face the whole way home.

Sonya had greeted him when he walked through the door, helped with the bags. All but the one hanging from Dan's wrist. When asked about it, he grinned. Excitement in his eyes, Dan calmly grabs the stuffed animal and hands it to her.

“It's for you. Saw it at the store and….I wanted to get you something, so….”

The tiger's white fur was soft to the touch. It was short, yet still slightly fluffy. It had blue eyes that shined brightly. With a shocked expression, Sonya finds herself sniffling just a bit. Wordlessly, she holds her arms out, asking just like she always did if it was okay to hug Dan.

Of course. Of course it was. So Dan walks right up to her and hugs her back. Between hiccupy breaths and tears, Sonya utters out two words.

“Thank you.”


End file.
